Journey AU
Journey AU is a fairly new AU within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom. In this AU, the Big Four, and other associated characters, are robed, masked like figures that journey from a vast desert to the mountain summit in the dictions from the 2012 video game, ''Journey''. This AU can be considered as a sub-scenario of Arcade AU. About the AU Spawned from fanart, this AU makes the member of the Big four and other such characters as the robed figures that journeyed from the endless desert to the mountain in the dictions. The lands that the big four pass through to get to the mountain can be some of the known locations that are already in the fandom, like Sugar Rush , Moonhaven, Punjam Hy Loo and more: with the icy lands that surround North's Workshop or Elsa's Ice Castle as the mountain. Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup's robe is mostly green or black, with the mask made to look like a Night Fury or his flightsuit helmet-mask and a black and red scarf, to make it look a bit like Toothless' tail fin. Hiccup's journey can start from Berk to the Dragon's Hide or Dragon's Edge. Jack Frost Jack's robe is blue, with a brown scarf with icy blue colored markings to resemble his staff, while the floating pieces of cloth are green to resemble Toothiana's Fairies as they help him fly. Merida DunBroch Merida is sometimes given a green robe with Celtic markings on the scarf. The pieces of cloth that help her to fly are mostly blue, as if to resemble the Will -O'-the-Wisps. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel's robe is pink, with Corona's sun crest on her back and a golden scarf to resemble her long hair, making it longer than the other scarfs. Like the film, Rapunzel's journey can start from her tower to the kingdom of Corona and instead of flying pieces of cloth, she can use floating lanterns to fly. Extra Characters The Man in the Moon MiM is cast as the White robe figure, that encounters the Journeyer and gives him or her a second chance of life so he/she can complete the Journey. Like how he had given Jack a change second of life, when he made him a Winter Spirit and the Guardian of Fun. Queen Elsa Elsa wears a icy blue rode to resemble her blue dress and a light yellow scarf for her hair, both decorated with snowflakes; instead of black her mask can be white to resemble snow. Snowflakes can even be used as the flying cloths that help her to fly, with ice or smaller snowflakes swirling around her with the wind. Her journey can begin in Arendelle as she makes her way up to the Northern Mountain; the place where she had built her Ice Castle. Princess Anna Anna's rode is pink to resemble the winter cloak that she wears in Frozen, along with a dark blue scarf to resemble her winter dress (or can be the other way round); colors of her rode and scarf can even be the same colors of the dresses that she wears in Frozen Fever and ''Olaf's Frozen Adventure''. The markings on her scarf and rode can white as if to resemble the white streak in her brown her, and instead of flying cloths to help her fly she can use the flowers that are seen on her dresses; and have petals swirling around her with the wind. Her journey can begin in Arendelle as she makes her way up to the Northern Mountain; and to Elsa's Ice Palace. Nod Mary Katherine Ronin Hiro Hamada Tadashi Hamada The Guardians Pitch Black Known Examples Fanfiction Mockup Art Fanart Journey - ROTG Designs By HezuNeutral.jpg|link=http://hezuneutral.deviantart.com/art/Journey-ROTG-designs-350009612 tumblr_n7hzuzGOCV1rkuwtno1_500.jpg tumblr_n7hzuzGOCV1rkuwtno2_1280.jpg tumblr_n7hzuzGOCV1rkuwtno3_1280.jpg tumblr_n7hzuzGOCV1rkuwtno4_1280.jpg tumblr_nkmghzgKlt1svo0g1o1_1280.png fa9d7d8e7dc239dd609623af16631fe9-das7u9g.jpg Articles/Links *BH6 AU Ideas | Journey Category:AUs Category:The Big Four